A BROTHER'S LOVE
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is a weechester short story for one of my readers Charrmed who likes these type of stories. I hope you enjoy. Bobby has his hands full with two houseguests that worm their way into his heart. Love and Comfort


**A/N: This short is written for one of my readers charmed who loves weechesters. I hope you like the read. I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are always welcome and would like to know what you think of my creation. NC**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own SPN and this is my own creation.**

* * *

The morning had a chill in the air as he shuffled around the kitchen starting coffee and looking for something for breakfast. He pulled eggs and butter from the fridge and set them by the stove. As he was getting a frying pan from the cabinet his phone began to ring.

"Singer Salvage." he growled into the receiver wondering who could be calling this early.

"Bobby, John Winchester." a blunt male voice spoke to him.

"Winchester." he said picturing the man he had met several times over the past couple of years. He had come to him to use some of his research material and question him about several creatures. He remembered two kids with him last time he saw him. "What can I do for ya?"

"Listen I know this is short notice, think you could watch my boys for a day or so?" he asked. "I've got a lead to follow and I can't take them with me and don't wanna leave them in a motel alone."

Bobby didn't speak at first since he wasn't sure he had heard him right. What did he know about kids, let alone taking care of them?

"I don't have anyone else and I'm nearby, I can be there in an hour." John continued not waiting for his response before hanging up.

"Hello? Balls!" he growled into the phone realizing he had hung up.

Bobby looked at his cell like it was some foreign object before shutting if off and dropping it to the counter. He looked around the kitchen for a moment wondering what he had just gotten himself into. Did he even have food a kid would eat? What was he suppose to do with them? He grabbed a cup of coffee, breakfast forgotten, and headed for the other room to see what might need to be moved out of the reach of curious hands. Damn! His house wasn't anyway child proof he grumbled moving a loaded gun on top of a bookcase and restacking some of his research books so they wouldn't topple over. He continued to move and straighten things until he heard the roar of a car engine outside. He headed to the door and stepped out onto the porch to see the shiny black Impala parked in front and a tall, muscular, dark haired man step from the car. John Winchester stepped to the back and opened the door allowing a blonde headed, scrawny kid to get out. Bobby hadn't seen these kids in probably eight months but swore the kid wasn't that skinny. John reached inside the car and pulled another smaller kid from a car seat setting him on the ground beside him. Bobby watched with interest as the smaller one honed in on his brother and latched on, melting into his side fisting a handful of shirt in his chubby hand. John unfastened the car seat from the rear and carried it along with a backpack toward the porch.

"C'mon boys." John told the boys guiding them toward the man waiting on the porch. He sat the car seat and backpack on the porch near Bobby and stepped back.

"Winchester." Bobby nodded to him as he eyed the two boys standing in his shadow.

"Thanks for doing this." he said before kneeling down to be eye level with his oldest son. "Dean, you and Sammy are going to be staying with Mr. Singer for a couple of days. I want you to be good and mind him." he instructed his son laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. "You take care of your brother."

"Yes sir." he replied solemnly.

"Be good Sammy and mind your brother." John told the youngest one giving him a brief hug and kiss on the top of his head. He ruffled the older ones hair before heading to the car and getting in to drive away. Both boys stood still watching the black car drive down the driveway until it was out of sight. The older boy slowly turned at looked up at Bobby waiting to see what he was going to do.

Bobby didn't have much experience with kids, but he had never seen one this stoic, serious or haunted. In the few times he had seem the kids, he didn't think he had ever seen the kid smile. A cold breeze whipped around the corner of the house hitting the boys in the face. The youngest one shivered in the thin jacket he had on and tried to bury under his brother's jacket to keep warm. Bobby stared hard at the boys realizing just how ragged they looked. The older ones jeans were too small and barely reached his ankles while his shirt was way too big for him and the thin jacket he had on was in no way warm enough for the weather. The youngest wasn't much better, his pants nearly falling off him and his shirt barely covering his belly. Neither boy had on socks and their tennis shoes were falling apart. Bobby cussed John Winchester for letting his obsession cause him to neglect his boys this way.

"Well c'mon, git on in here 'fore ya turn into popsicles." he growled out holding the door open for them.

Dean looked up at Bobby and then toward the door not moving. Sammy whined to his brother and clutched at his jacket.

"I ain't gonna bite, it's a lot warmer in the house." he told him picking up the pack and car seat and going inside leaving the door open.

"Dee cold." Sammy whined pulling on his arm.

"Ok Sammy, c'mon." he told him moving up the steps and into the open door closing it behind him. He stood in the foyer and looked around the house remembering it from previous visits here. They had never stayed with Bobby before without their Dad and he was cautious as he stepped toward the living room pulling Sammy along with him.

"I was just fixing some breakfast, you two hungry?" Bobby asked from the kitchen doorway.

"I'm not, but Sammy probably is." Dean said quietly and with little emotion.

"I'm hungry." Sammy agreed bouncing on his tiptoes and looking expectantly at Bobby.

One thing Bobby knew, Dean was lying about not being hungry. He bet he could count his ribs if he could see them.

"Well let me scramble some eggs and make some toast. Don't have much supplies, so guess we're gonna have to make a trip into town after we eat." he told the boys turning back to the counter where the eggs were sitting.

"Potty Dee." Sammy whispered urgently to his brother.

"Sammy needs to use the bathroom sir."

"You remember where it is?" he asked him.

"Yes sir, I'll take him." Dean answered taking his brother's hand and leading him down the short hall to the half bath.

"Ya don't gotta call me sir, it's Bobby." he called to him.

Bobby began to break eggs into a bowl and added milk and salt before taking a whisk to beat them. He put the frying pan on the stove and added a little oil before putting it on the burner to heat up. He buttered some bread and slid it into the toaster oven to toast. Bobby checked his pan and poured the beaten eggs into it, letting them set before starting to stir them. He felt two sets of eyes on him and looked up to see both boys standing just inside the kitchen doorway staring at him.

"I'll have it ready in a minute. Go ahead and take a seat." he told them surprised at how silently they moved about, even the youngest one. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean lifted his younger brother into a chair where he knelt on his knees to reach the table. Dean pulled a chair closer to his brother and pulled himself into it speaking softly to him. Bobby got the eggs finished and got out three plates dividing the eggs between them. He pulled the toast out and put a piece on each plate and poured some milk into two glasses. "Ok, here you go." he said placing a plate in front of each boy. He put silverware down by the plates and took a seat at his plate. "Be careful don't spill yer milk."

"Eggs." Sammy cried grabbing a bite in his fingers and quickly stuffing it in his mouth. He reached for another bite when Dean stopped him.

"Use your fork like I showed ya Sammy." Dean told him holding out his fork for him.

"Ok." he replied accepting the fork and poking a piece of egg and grabbing a piece in his other hand.

Dean took a small bite of egg and toast as he helped his brother eat. He took his fork and pushed most of his scrambled eggs over to the side of his plate and only ate the smallest portion. Bobby watched with interest trying to figure out what he was doing. Sammy was using fingers and his fork now to stuff his mouth with egg and nosily chew. When his eggs were gone, Dean slipped the portion he had saved onto his brother's plate so he had more to eat. Bobby's heart just about broke when he saw that. No wonder the boy was so sickly and skinny looking. He was giving his brother most of his food too. Bobby looked down at his plate and reached over to put his eggs in Dean's plate.

"Why don't ya eat these, I'm full and don't wanna waste them." he told Dean getting up to get more coffee.

Dean looked at him suspiciously and eyed the eggs afraid to touch them.

"Go on and eat. We got some shopping to do." Bobby encouraged the boy as he grabbed Sammy's glass of milk before he spilt it. "Can he drink from at straw? It might be easier."

"Yes sir." Dean told him forking a piece of egg into his mouth.

"Here ya go squirt, maybe this'll work better." Bobby told Sammy putting a straw into his glass.

Sammy sucked on the straw drawing milk into his mouth and swallowing quickly. He continued drinking until it was gone and sat back burping loudly. He clamped his chubby hands over his mouth staring wide eyed at Bobby.

"Guess you enjoyed the food." Bobby chuckled patting him on the back.

Sammy scooted closer to his brother ducking his face to hide from Bobby. Dean put an arm around him and whispered something Bobby couldn't hear and then he heard Sammy mumble, 'excuse me'.

"Ok squirt, we need to wash your greasy hands before we go." Bobby said before picking him up.

A wail screeched from the boy as he struggled to get out of his arms. Dean was out of his chair and reaching for something in the waistband of his jeans as Bobby sat Sammy down. He ran behind Dean and looked fearfully up at Bobby.

"He don't like no one but me touching him." Dean stated calming his brother with just a touch.

"He needs his hands washed. What if I put a chair at the sink where he can reach it?"

Dean thought about that for a moment and nodded. "That should be ok. You need to wash your hands." Dean told Sammy, leading him to the chair. He helped him climb onto the chair and stand on the seat. Bobby turned the water on and squeezed some soap onto Sammy's hands and carefully showed him how to rub them together making suds. Sammy rubbed and smacked his hands together sending bubbles everywhere and smiled happily at his antics.

"Water!" he cried splashing his hands in it and all over the front of his shirt.

"Ok, I think ya got 'em clean there Sammy." Bobby laughed taking a towel and draping it over his hands to dry them. He wiped at his shirt before Dean reached to help him down. "Ok, you two wait here and let me get the car seat in the car and we'll head into town." he told the two boys heading into the living room to retrieve the seat and take it outside to his car. Ten minutes later, he came back inside to get the boys and found them standing in the exact same spot he'd left them in. He didn't think Dean had moved an inch, but Sammy was jumping and bouncing around him as he hummed a tune only he knew. "Well c'mon with ya, times a wasting." Bobby motioned to them letting Dean lead Sammy outside. "Ok now kid, I've got to get ya in the car seat so I need to pick ya up, is that ok?" he asked Sammy bending down where Sammy could see him.

Sammy looked up at his older brother as if asking permission before answering. Dean gave a small nod yes and Sammy held out his arms for Bobby to pick him up. Bobby lifted him up and sat him in the car seat and fastened the straps around him.

"Alright, you're next, wanna climb in beside yer brother?" he asked Dean moving so he could get in. Dean climbed into the car and let Bobby put the seat belt across his waist. Once he was sure they were both secure, he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car to drive into town.

 **spn**

Bobby saw the thrift store on the corner and found a parking space nearby. He decided it wouldn't hurt to see if he could find them some clothes that fit and maybe a heavier jacket and shoes. He let Dean get out and reached in to unfasten the car seat to get Sammy. He sat him on his feet beside Dean and held out his hand for him to take. Sammy hesitated for a moment before putting one of his hands in Bobby's and slipping the other into Dean's. He looked up at Bobby and gave him a happy grin, content with his choice.

"Let's go see what they got in the way of clothes for you guys." he told them walking slowly toward the thrift store holding tightly to the boy's hand so he wouldn't fall as he jumped and stumbled between the two of them. Bobby opened the door to the business and stepped inside with his charges.

"Hello, may I help you?" a friendly middle aged woman asked him.

"Would you have clothes that would fit these two?" Bobby asked her pulling the two boys in front of him.

She looked at the two boys judging their sizes before answering.

"I think we have some that will fit back here in the corner." she told Bobby leading the way.

Bobby followed the woman to the back and watched as she looked through children's clothes laying some to the side.

"Here you go, try these and see if any fit." she said putting clothes into his hands. "The dressing room is right over there."

"Thank you." he told her shooing the boys toward the curtained off rooms and into one. "Ok, you first Dean." he said to Dean holding out a pair of jeans. "Try these on." he said holding the pants out to him. Dean took them and looked at them and then at Bobby not moving. "Sorry." Bobby said realizing what he wanted and turned around to find Sammy was playing in the clothes trying to get a shirt over his head. "Here kid let me help." Bobby told him kneeling down to pull his shirt off and slip on the other one. "Hold still, let's get these pants off of ya." he told him pulling his shoes off and sliding his jeans down so he could step out of them.

"I no got pants on." Sammy cried running around the small room and between the curtain slit.

"Whoa come back here!" Bobby called to him as he felt his knees pop when he got up. "Damn, I'm getting to old for this." he complained heading out to wrangle in the wild child. "Stay here while I go grab yer brother." he told Dean not letting on he saw the small revolver partly covered by his old jeans. Who the hell gives a seven year old a gun, Bobby thought in shock.

"I think you lost something." the woman smiled to him leading Sammy back to the dressing room.

"Thanks, he's a fast one that's for sure." Bobby told her taking Sammy's hand and pulling him into the dressing room. "Ok now, let's get these pants on ya. Yours fit Dean?" he asked looking up as he helped Sammy get his feet into the legs of the jeans.

"It's ok, I can still wear my old jeans." he said waiting for Bobby to look away before quickly slipping out of the jeans and putting his others on and positioning the hand gun in the small of his back like his Daddy showed him.

"Well, they looked ok to me and so do yours short stuff." Bobby said watching Sammy look at himself in the mirror before planting both hands against it and sticking his nose to the glass.

"Dee, see ya." Sammy giggled as his breath clouded the glass.

"I see you too Sammy." Dean replied slipping his shoes back on. "Com'ere let's get your clothes back on." he told him taking his too short pants to help him change.

"Let me have one of those shoes and one of Sammy's, I saw some tennis shoes out there that might fit." Bobby said holding his hand out for one of Dean's shoes.

"You don't have to do that sir."

"I know that, but I want to son." Bobby said feeling sad that this seven year old was acting like a grown man. "Besides, they're not that expensive."

Dean reluctantly removed his shoe and handed it to Bobby. He grabbed Sammy's hand and led him out of the dressing room to wait for him to return. Sammy was looking around at all the clothes and other things that was within his reach and spotted a shelf of toys. He wiggled his hand from Dean's and made a bee line for them staring at them in amazement. He picked up a toy truck off the lower shelf and began to roll it around.

"Dee 'ruck." he said happily holding up for him to see.

"I see Sammy, now put it back." he told him as Bobby came up behind them. "We don't have money for toys remember."

Bobby watched the interaction between the boys and just knew Sammy was going to pitch a fit as his happy face turned into a very unhappy face with tears starting to fill his eyes. He watched Dean look at his brother for a moment and the younger brother took the truck and set it slowly back on the shelf before standing up and walking over to stand by his brother. Bobby could see the tears brimming in his eyes, but he never made a sound or shed a tear. The older brother put a hand around his shoulders to comfort his younger brother not saying a word and evidently didn't need to speak to communicate with him.

"Here ya go, try these on." he told Dean handing him a pair of navy like new shoes. "Come on squirt, let's see if these will fit you." he said to Sammy before sitting down in a chair and lifting the boy into his lap. Sammy started to protest until he saw the shoes that had cartoon characters on them. Bobby pulled his old ones off and put the others on tightening the Velcro in place before sitting him on his feet to check where his toes were. Sammy pranced around in the shoes running to a mirror to look at them on his feet. "Why don't ya just wear them squirt?" he said pulling the tag off them so he could pay for them.

"I got red shoes." Sammy told Dean holding out his foot for him to see.

"I see Sammy, they look nice." he said standing up and looking at his own shoes that felt so good on his feet but knew he couldn't have them. He pulled them back off and set them aside not seeing Bobby adding them to the stack he had collected. "We can't take these." he told Bobby trying to get Sammy's shoes off while he fought him to keep them on. "We don't take charity." he grunted pushing Sammy to the floor to get a foot and shoe.

"This ain't no charity son. Yer Daddy can pay me back when he comes back. You kids need shoes and if he was paying attention he'd know it too." he told Dean stopping him from taking off Sammy's shoes.

Dean looked at him warily not sure he believed him thinking there must be a catch or something. You never got anything for free in this world, he knew that first hand.

"What say you help me around the house and garage to pay me back?" he asked Dean trying to get him to compromise and take the clothes and shoes. "I found two warm coats that are marked down to nothin', so we're goin' to get them too. Why don't you take them to the woman at the front and I'll be right there." he told Dean handing him the jackets he found. After Dean and Sammy went around the corner, Bobby went to the shelf of toys and grabbed the truck and several more toys for them to play with. He saw some story books and randomly chose four and headed for the front.

"I checked out the back in the clearance room and found these in the back that have been marked down you might want to look at." she said showing him a stack of clothes by the register.

"Thanks." he said looking at the clothes and seeing she was right about them being marked down to nothing. "I'll take them." he said laying his other purchases on the counter to pay for them. After she rang up the coats, he handed one to Dean and helped Sammy put his on and zip it up. He paid for everything and steered the boys toward the car. "Ok, now let's got get some food."

"I hungry." Sammy told him taking his hand and jumping along.

"Already? You are a bottomless pit." he chuckled.

"Sammy, you have to wait." Dean shushed his brother not wanting to be too much trouble for Bobby. "Remember?"

"But hungry." he said turning his sad, pitiful eyes toward him.

"What's say we run by McDonalds and pick something up?" he suggested seeing the look on Sammy's face and felt his heart melt away knowing how little they had and how hard Dean was trying to be brave and take care of them.

"McDonalds!" Sammy cried happily as Bobby put him in his car seat.

"I guess every kid knows that word." Bobby chuckled fastening the straps before letting Dean climb in.

 **spn**

"You get the toy after you eat." Bobby told Sammy as he reached for the little car that was in his happy meal. Bobby opened ketchup and squirted it beside his fries and put the straw in his milk. "Go ahead, eat up Dean, that's yours, Sammy has his own." he encouraged him pushing his happy meal toward him. "I got ya a hamburger, fries and apple slices. That ok?"

"Yes sir." Dean mumbled his mouth watering with the smell but not wanting to seem anxious.

"Dean, you can call me Bobby, makes me feel old calling me sir." he told him as he sipped his coffee and grabbed napkins to wipe Sammy's mouth and fingers that he held out to him.

Dean opened the bag and pulled out the hamburger and fries and apple slices arranging them in front of him looking at all the food that was all his. Bobby watched Dean as he looked at his food before picking up the burger to take a bite and then another chewing faster so he could eat some fries. Bobby knew he needed three healthy meals a day to put some meat on his bones and help him grow strong. He was going to be sure they both got plenty of food to eat as long as they were with him and he planned on giving their Daddy a piece of his mind about neglecting his sons. He needed to get his head out of his ass and see what's happening to his kids.

"Sammy, don't put so much in your mouth, you'll choke." Dean chastised his brother who looked like a chipmunk with his jaws stuffed with food.

"Mm...Om..." Sammy tried to speak but couldn't.

"Chew and swallow kid." Bobby told him looking at his innocent face staring happily at both of them. His eyes were bright and inquisitive as he held a fry in each hand trying to swallow what he had in his mouth. "Here, sip some milk, help wash that down."

Sammy obeyed him and sipped some milk only to have part of it run out of his mouth as he tried to swallow. Dean grabbed napkins and wiped his mouth and shirt tisking him like a mother hen. Bobby sighed watching the boys and wondering how much they really understood what their Dad was doing.

 **spn**

"Alright, let's get you in here." he told Sammy trying to get his kicking feet into the buggy seat.

"Sammy, behave." Dean told him sternly when he saw Bobby struggling with him.

Sammy calmed down at the sound of Dean's voice and sat in the buggy seat not moving. Dean positioned himself in front of him so he could push the buggy for Bobby. He followed him around as he gathered enough food to feed them for the next few days. He picked up juice boxes, animal cookies, fruit cups, cheerios and yogurts for the boys. He went through the bedding section and picked up a waterproof mattress cover just in case Sammy might have an accident at night. The last things he got were a pack of socks for each of them and a couple of coloring books and crayons. Dean needed to learn to be a kid, not a small adult. He wanted to see him smile for once and relax a little. It wasn't good that he was so tense and on edge all the time.

"Bo'by down." Sammy told him holding out his arms to him.

"I wouldn't Bobby, he'll take off." Dean warned him as Bobby started to get Sammy out.

"So yer're a runner are ya?" Bobby asked Sammy leaving him in the buggy.

"I run fast." Sammy said smiling innocently up at him.

"I bet you do. When we get back you can play in the backyard and run all you want."

"Yea!" Sammy cried clapping him hands together. "Dee we run."

"Ok Sammy." he told him giving him a half smile.

"Does he take a nap?" Bobby asked Dean not sure what age kids stopped taking them.

"Most of the time I can get him to take one, but not always. You'll know when he needs one." he explained to him like an expert.

"Maybe he'll wear himself out playing."

"If he's really active there's a better chance of him taking one."

"Well I think we're done, let's check out and get home." he told Dean pointing him toward the checkout. He saw a display with bubbles and soft balls and tossed a couple of each into the cart. Dean was careful as he guided the buggy up to the cashier and Bobby began to unload it.

"Ball!" Sammy yelled seeing the green ball on the conveyor belt. He tried to reach for it but couldn't quite get it.

"Hold on squirt, gotta pay for it first." Bobby told him handing it to the cashier so she could ring it up. She smiled at him and rang it and handed it back. "Here ya go, don't drop it."

"What do you say Sammy?" Dean questioned his brother.

"Thank yu." Sammy said shyly holding the ball tightly to his chest.

"You're welcome." he said as he continued to empty the buggy.

Dean waited patiently by the buggy watching Sammy as Bobby paid and put the bags back in the buggy to take to the car. He kept a hand on his leg being very protective of him as strangers strolled by and spoke to Sammy. Dean made sure to keep his body between Sammy and the strangers, his eyes never wavering as he watched everything around him. He was glad when they headed for the car and away from the people. It was instilled in him from his Dad to never talk to strangers and to never let strangers get near Sammy. He watched Bobby put the groceries in the trunk and then get Sammy out and put him in his car seat. He waited until he was done and climbed in beside him buckling his seat belt. He leaned back in the seat and let the motion of the car lull him almost to sleep. He cracked his eyes and glanced at Sammy who was humming and talking to his ball content with his new treasure.

 **spn**

The sun warmed the day even thought clouds danced across it keeping the heat at bay as Bobby watched the two boys in the backyard. They had shed their jackets and were comfortable in their short sleeved tee shirts. He watched Dean make Sammy sit on the porch step while he walked the yard surveying it for any danger to him. He tossed a couple of rocks out of the way and studied the wrecks stacked around the perimeter trying to determine if they were a threat. Once he was satisfied there was nothing to hurt his brother, he let Sammy run around playing. Dean threw the ball to him and let him chase it. Sam cried in delight when he actually caught it. He ran to Bobby babbling about the ball and being big and what else Bobby didn't know since he only understood about half of what he was saying. He just smiled and nodded yes telling him he was such a big boy.

"Bubbles, blow more!" Sammy called to him as he ran by.

Bobby smiled at the energy the kid had and blew more bubbles letting a gentle breeze blow them out into the yard where Sammy was chasing them and Dean was ever watchful over his brother. Sammy screeched with delight as he chased the bubbles all over the yard trying to pop them. Bobby smiled sadly wondering if the older one ever had a chance at being a kid. Dean never let his guard down as he watched his brother always scanning around them for any danger or threat. That boy was devoted to his little brother and Bobby wished he would be a kid for a while and let some of that pent up energy out. He had never seen one so young so intense and focused. He thought back to the first time he laid eyes on those two boys. The oldest was so shell shocked after losing his mother he never spoke a word the entire time they were there. He never let his baby brother out of his sight nor allowed anyone but their Dad to touch him. His eyes told a story of loss, sorrow and emptiness. Even now his eyes were still haunted by all that he went through and all that he knew for one so young.

 **spn**

"Ok, guys I think it's time to go inside." Bobby told the boys when he saw Sammy slowing down and his cheeks getting red as sweat ran down his face.

"No! No!" Sammy screamed running away.

"How 'bout some juice and cookies?" Bobby said trying to bribe him.

"Yea! Cookies and juice!" he replied running back toward Bobby and the steps.

"Slow down Sammy, you're gonna fall." Dean ordered and Sammy slowed down to walk up the steps one at a time until he was on the porch and running for the door. Dean was close behind him with Bobby bringing up the rear.

"You two go to the bathroom and wash your hands good." Bobby told them as he set about to fix them a snack and get juice boxes from the fridge. He cut up a banana and opened fruit cups for them. Dean led Sammy back into the room and helped him climb into a chair that Bobby had put a thick pillow so he could sit instead of kneeling. "Ok you two eat up and if you want more let me know." he said stepping back and watching the two. He watched Dean to be sure he ate his and didn't give it to Sammy. Sammy ate his fruit cup and drank his juice box looking to Dean for more. Dean didn't hesitate to get down and get him a cup of water with a straw to drink. Bobby put away the dishes and turned back to the boys to see Sammy was asleep with his head on the table. He went to the closet in the living room and pulled out an old sleeping bag folding it and making a bed in the floor beside the couch. He figured it be better than him rolling off the couch. "C'mon squirt, let's get ya more comfortable." he whispered picking up Sammy and carrying him to the living room and settling him on the bag. Dean followed along behind Bobby to see what he planed on doing. He pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and covered Sammy. "You wanna watch the tube, I only get a couple of channels but maybe something's on you can watch." he said turning it on and flipping through the channels. He found a kids program on the educational channel and left it there seeing Dean was staring intently at it. The program was teaching kids to read and their numbers. He watched Dean absorb what was on the screen and saw his lips move slightly as he repeated what was on the screen. Satisfied they were settled, Bobby headed for his office to work on some research for a hunter. He left the door opened so he could keep an eye on the boys.

 **spn**

Bobby was deep into research forgetting about the boys when he glanced up and didn't see Dean sitting on the couch. He had books laid out on his desk showing different creatures and lore about them. He felt someone beside him and jumped slightly to see Dean standing by him looking intently at the books. He swore the boy was part cat being able to sneak up on you like he did. He closed the book he was looking at deciding a seven year old didn't need to see people torn apart.

"Are you hunting that monster?" Dean asked quickly looking over the books.

"I'm helping another hunter with research."

"Is he going to kill it?"

Bobby looked at the boy surprised by his question. He shouldn't know about things like monsters and killing. Dean stepped closer and turned the page of one book showing more pictures.

"What do you know about monsters?" he asked the boy.

"You have to find the monster and kill it so it doesn't hurt people." he said bluntly. "Are they hunting a werewolf or vampire?"

"Neither." Bobby answered not feeling comfortable talking about monsters with a seven year old. "Did your program go off?" he asked getting up and guiding the boy back around the desk.

"Yes."

"Is yer brother still asleep?"

"Yes."

"I got ya some books to read if ya want or coloring books and crayons." he said pulling the things from a bag by the couch.

Dean looked at the books and a frown crossed his face and his features tightened. Bobby realized he'd made a big mistake, he wasn't sure Dean could read.

"I've got some time before fixing dinner, what's say we read one of these together?" he asked him sitting on the couch. "Haven't read it before." Bobby opened the book and started to slowly read the book as Dean stood nearby listening but not venturing closer until Bobby showed him the brightly colored pictures. He eased closer with each page until he was sitting by his side listening and looking at the book. Bobby pointed out the words then the picture sounding it out for Dean. He watched the boy so engrossed in the book that he didn't know he was leaning into him. He knew Dean didn't like being touched and shielded away from most people. It was like the boy was starved for knowledge and when he finished the first book, he laid it down and started on the second one showing Dean how to sound out the words. He was just finishing the second book when Sammy began to stir on his makeshift bed whining and mumbling for Dean.

"I'm here Sammy you gonna wake up?" he asked kneeling beside his brother and rubbing his back. "Let me help ya sit up." he said getting him sitting up as he rubbed his sleepy eyes with his fist and looked around.

"Dee Daddy?" Sammy asked searching the room for his father.

"Dad's working Sammy, remember we're staying with...Uncle Bobby." he said looking up at Bobby for a moment before helping Sammy stand up.

"Un'le Bobby." Sammy repeated squinted his eyes and staring at him. "Need potty."

"Ok, let's go." Dean told him taking his hand and guiding him to the small bathroom.

Bobby sat there for a moment letting it sink in that he was just called Uncle Bobby. His eyes got wet as he wiped at them before getting up and heading for the kitchen. He decided to go ahead and get some dinner going. He wasn't sure what time they went to bed, but he expected Sammy would be going down early after the time he spent playing outside running around, even with a nap. He suspected the boys didn't get to do that very often when they had a father who hunted as obsessively as John Winchester did.

"So you guys want some chicken tenders for dinner?" he asked them as they came into the room.

"Don't go to any trouble for us." Dean told him. "I can make Sammy a peanut butter sandwich."

"Look I need to eat and so do you two and something more than a sandwich. Why don't ya take yer brother back into the living room and play while I finish getting the food ready." he told Dean. "There's some toys in the bag by the couch."

"Yes sir." Dean said pushing Sammy gently back into the other room. Dean picked up the bag and saw the truck Sammy had been playing with along with a couple of other toys and sat them on the couch.

"'ruck!" Sammy exclaimed clutching the toy to his chest before falling to the floor to start rolling it around and making car sounds. Dean picked up another one and sat down to play with him. They chased each other around the room racing their trucks.

It got quiet in the living room and Bobby peaked in to see what they were into to find Dean sitting in the floor leaning back against the couch with Sammy curled into his side trying to read the books Bobby had read to him. He listened to Dean falter over some of the words but he got most of them right. He pointed to the pictures and said the word so Sammy could repeat it. Sammy would copy Dean and hung onto every word Dean said. He had never seen a sibling be so patient and understanding of their younger ones like Dean was with Sammy. That boy loved his little brother and was very protective of him. He didn't let anything or anyone cause him any harm. Bobby watched the boys for a moment longer before going back to finish up the meal. That boy surprised him every time he turned around.

 **spn**

"Ok, guys time to eat." Bobby called to them as he wiped his hands on a towel. "Come on kid, let's get you settled." he told Sammy picking him up and sitting him on the pillow before pushing the chair closer to the table so he could reach his plate. "There ya go, now eat up."

Dean climbed into a chair and looked at the plate of food as his eyes got wide. He glanced over at Sammy's plate and saw he had just as much on his plate and was already digging in hungrily. There were chicken tenders, green beans, mac and cheese, applesauce and a roll. He blinked his eyes quickly to be sure it was real before picking up a fork and stabbing at the beans.

"You want ketchup for the tenders?" he asked them holding out the bottle to squeeze some on their plate.

"Ket'up." Sammy piped up happily bouncing on the pillow.

"Watch it kid, don't need ya bouncing off the pillow and getting hurt." he cautioned the boy.

"Sammy, sit still." Dean told him laying a hand on his leg to get his attention.

"Ok." he mumbled around the food in his mouth.

"You want ketchup?" Bobby asked Dean next.

"Yes sir." he said sliding his plate closer.

Bobby ate his food slowly watching the boys devour their food like the hungry kids they were. Dean helped Sammy use his fork and spoon keeping a close watch on him to be sure he didn't choke. Both boys cleaned their plates and sat back contently having a full stomach for a change.

"I got a couple of cookies for dessert." Bobby offered taking up their plates. He got the bag of cookies out and placed one in front of each boy then put the bag back.

"Cookie!" Sammy cooed picking his up and taking a bite. "I like cookies."

"Yeah, it's good Sammy." Dean agreed biting off a chunk of his and chewing it.

"After I get the dishes done, how 'bout a bath and then maybe a story before bedtime?" he asked them as he started water in the sink.

"Re-mm-d." Sammy tried to say as crumbs fell from his mouth.

"Manners Sammy." Dean scolded him brushing his shirt off into a napkin. He wiped Sammy's mouth and gave him his drink before finishing his own. Dean climbed down from the chair and grabbed Sammy helping him down. "We'll be in the living room."

"That's fine, I'm almost done." Bobby replied washing up the pots and putting away the leftovers. He wiped the table and swept up Sammy's droppings before heading to the living room to round up the boys for a bath.

 **spn**

"Ok, let's see you guys got any pj's in your bag?" he asked opening the back pack to find a couple shirts for each of them, pants, sweats, underwear, toothbrushes and paste.

"Sammy wears one of my old tee shirts and I just wear one of mine and sweats." Dean told Bobby as he looked through the clothes. He picked up a tee shirt showing it to Bobby as he picked up underwear, sweats and a tee shirt for Dean.

"Alright, I'll grab some towels and fill the tub while you brush your teeth Dean. I'll help Sammy in a minute." he instructed the older brother.

"Ok." Dean said taking the tooth brushes and tooth paste with him to the bathroom. He watched Bobby put the stopper in the tub and turn the water on then lay the clothes on the counter.

"Up?" Sammy demanded holding his arm up to Bobby wanting to sit by the sink to brush his teeth.

"Up ya go, now let's get some toothpaste on there." he told Sammy who was holding his toothbrush out.

Sammy popped the brush in his mouth trying to copy Dean and brush his teeth. Bobby gently took his hand and guided it, helping him brush his teeth. Sammy tried to spit like Dean but he swallowed most of the paste. Bobby held a cup to his mouth and let him take a mouth full, part of it dripping out of his mouth and part he swallowed.

"Ok, that's good, now let's get these dirty clothes off ya." he said sitting Sammy on his feet and grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Sammy giggled as he pulled his pants down and stepped out of them for him. He did the same with his underwear and stood by the tub waiting to be put in. Bobby turned off the water and checked it before sitting the small boy in it. Sam laughed and slid around making waves in the water. "Let's keep the water in the tub kid." he told him laying a towel in the floor.

Dean stood there not sure what to do. Bobby looked back at him and moved to the sink before speaking.

"Go ahead and get in, I'll get the shampoo and soap." Bobby said turning his back to look under the sink. "Watch yer brother."

"I know." he said quickly stripping and climbing in the tub with Sammy. He put his legs on either side of Sammy's body so he could hold him.

"You wanna wash his hair?" Bobby asked him holding out the shampoo to him.

"Yes, I know how." he said accepting the bottle. "Hold the wash cloth Sammy." he told him putting it over his eyes. He took a cup and filled it with water. "Hold your head back; let's get your hair washed."

Sammy did as he was told and Dean quickly washed and rinsed his hair like someone who had done it a lot. Once he was done, he took the wash cloth and lathered it to wash his body. Sammy splashed in the water and hummed to himself as Dean got him clean.

"C'mon kid, let's get ya dry so yer brother can get his bath." Bobby told him lifting him out and wrapping a towel around his wiggly body. He dried his body and worked on drying his hair before helping him into his underwear and the tee shirt. He found a comb in the drawer and combed his hair as best he could. "Ok, I'll take him downstairs and you can join us when you're done unless you need help." he told Dean keeping his eyes adverted from the boy. He noticed how skinny the boy was and knew he was self conscious and didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"No I'm ok." Dean said softly waiting for them to leave the room. He had been bathing himself for the past three years now, it wasn't new to him. He poured water over his head and squirted some shampoo into his palm so he could wash his hair. He rinsed it and washed his body of the dirt and grim, feeling good to be clean. Dean let the water out and grabbed the towel Bobby left to dry his body. He slipped on his clothes and made his way down the steps and found Bobby and Sammy in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Dee Un'le Bobby read." Sammy said when he saw his brother smiling and holding up a book he picked out.

"Here, why don't ya put these on?" Bobby told him laying a pair of socks on the couch. "Might get a little cool upstairs at night."

Dean looked and saw Sammy had socks on his feet already and sat on the couch to pull his socks on. He moved a little closer to Bobby as Sammy clambered into his lap and settled down holding the book in front of him. Bobby opened the book and watched Dean move even closer wanting to see and hear the story. Bobby carefully put an arm around the boy and drew him closer feeling him tense at first but relax when he saw there was no danger. Bobby began to read the story allowing Dean to turn the pages since he couldn't reach the book. The boys listened intently to Bobby's gravely voice weave the story and bring it to life for them. As he finished the book, he saw Sammy was already asleep and Dean was nodding but doing his best to stay awake.

"What's say we get you two to bed?" Bobby suggested shifting Sammy in his arms and taking Dean's hand to steer him to the stairs.

He had moved one of the beds against the wall so Sammy could sleep with Dean and not fall out of bed. He was lucky the frame was fairly short and Dean could get in and out of the bed without much trouble. Bobby laid Sammy in the bed and let Dean climb in before pulling the covers up over both boys. He looked down at the two boys and knew they had wiggled right into his heart.

"'Nite Uncle Bobby." Dean mumbled before rolling over and draping an arm over his brother's body.

""Nite Champ." Bobby whispered brushing Sammy's hair from his face and running a hand over Dean's short hair. He left on a night light and headed into the bathroom to turn one on too. Bobby headed back downstairs to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee before going to his office to finish up his research. He sat down and realized he was going to miss those two rag muffins when their father came to get them.

 **spn**

Sammy woke in the middle of the night needing to use the bathroom and carefully slid to the end of the bed and to the floor being quiet so he wouldn't wake his brother. He slipped out the door and into the bathroom using the nightlight to see since he couldn't reach the light switch. He peed and decided he needed a snack. Sammy snuck down the hall to the stairs taking one step at a time and holding on tightly to the railing so he wouldn't fall. When he got to the bottom he dashed for the kitchen remembering where Bobby put the cookies. Looking at the counter and around the room devising a plan, he pulled a chair out and pushed it toward the counter. With the chair in place, he climbed into the seat and up on the counter moving down to the cabinet to find the cookies. Once he had the cabinet open, Sammy pulled the box out and sat on the counter to enjoy a snack. He looked up in shock as the overhead light came on and a sleepy Bobby was staring at him holding a gun.

"What in blue blazes ya doin' kid?" he grumbled when he saw Sammy sitting on the counter.

"Snack, I hungry." Sammy said as his lower lip began to tremble and huge tears filled his eyes thinking Bobby was mad at him. "Sorry." he cried trying to put the box back and almost falling.

"Whoa kid!" Bobby yelled at him grabbing a handful of shirt to stop him from falling. "It's ok, but ya don't need to be climbing on the counters and sneaking around in the dark. Ya could get hurt." he explained sitting the boy on his feet.

Sammy stood there trembling slightly not sure what to do as Bobby moved the chair back and put the cookies up.

"Want Dee." he sniffed rubbing his eyes as tears began to drip from them.

"Hey it's ok. Do ya need something to drink before I take ya back upstairs?"

Sammy nodded yes and waited for him to run water into a small cup. He took the cup in both hands and drank some of the water to wash the few cookies he ate down. When he was done, he handed the cup back to him.

"Your brother must of really been tired for you to get past him. C'mon let's get ya back in bed." he told the small boy picking him up to carry him upstairs. "We need to be quiet so we don't wake him."

"Sh-sh-sh." Sammy mimicked putting a finger to his lips.

Bobby carried the boy back upstairs and gently put him back in bed with his brother. Dean sat up in bed reaching for the gun under his pillow as Sammy crawled back under the covers.

"Sammy?" he asked looking at his brother.

"It's ok; kid was hungry, found him in the kitchen." Bobby answered. "He's ok, go on back to sleep."

"You wake me next time Sammy, you could of got hurt." Dean said sternly not liking that he got by him without him waking up.

"Sorry Dee, I promise." he said sadly knowing his brother was upset.

"Go easy on the kid, wern't nothing harmed. I'll see ya in the morning." Bobby told them before heading back downstairs to his bedroom. "Fool kid could of broke his fool neck." Bobby mumbled to himself wondering if he should put up some kind of gate at the top of the stairs. Probably wouldn't matter since they'd be gone in another day.

 **spn**

It had been four days now since John had left his boys literally on Bobby's door steps and he hadn't heard a word from him. He had tried calling him numerous times only to get voice mail. After the fourth message, he quit leaving them. Bobby slammed the phone down again when his call went to voice mail. He had reached out to his hunter friends putting the word out to be on the lookout for him and to contact him if they found him. He didn't know what else to do; he couldn't kick the boys out or anything like that. He'd have to just wait and hoped he showed back up. He was exhausted. Bobby didn't realize how much it took to look after a three year old that was curious and into everything. He strolled through the living room to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee glancing down at the boys coloring in the floor. He when to the coffee pot and poured himself another cup before heading back to his office. He stopped suddenly when neither boy was in sight and looked around the room not seeing them.

"Boys?" he called cautiously looking behind the couch and down the hallway. Hearing a noise in his study, he headed that way and saw Sammy down on his knees messing with something on one of the bottom shelves of a bookcase. When he moved closer, Bobby saw Sammy was about to open a curse box he had forgotten was there. "No! Don't!" Bobby yelled at him jerking him back by a handful of shirt.

Sammy not sure what was happening, wailed out in fear. Before Bobby could do anything else a very protective big brother put himself in between Bobby and Sammy, shielding his brother.

"What did you do to him?" he growled out in a fierce, menacing voice ready to defend his brother. He fisted his hands and dared Bobby to make a move.

"Cool yer jets kid, he got into something that could of hurt him and I pulled him away. He got scared." Bobby told him trying to defuse the situation.

"C'mon Sammy." Dean finally said taking his brother's hand and leading him away from Bobby and out the front door.

Bobby went to the window and looked out to see if he was going to have to go chase them down but saw them sitting on the corner of the porch staring down the road. He knew the boy was looking for his Dad hoping to see that black car come down the driveway. He shook his head sadly and went back to his work.

 **spn**

Bobby looked at the clock and realized two hours had passed and the boys had still not come inside. He got up and went to look out the window to find them still sitting in the same place. The youngest was curled into his brother's side shivering since the wind had picked up. He noticed it was getting dark outside and storm clouds were moving in. He needed to get them inside before it hit. He could hear rumbling off in the distance and knew it was going to be a bad one. He hurried to the kitchen and put water on to heat for hot chocolate and opened a couple of cans of soup to heat up. He got two bowls and cups getting the food ready so it could cool before getting them inside.

Think Singer, you can outsmart a stubborn seven year old, he mumbled to himself going back to the window. Knowing it was low, but he knew Dean's one weakness was his brother and decided to use it against him. He went to the door and opened it hearing the youngest one mumbling to his brother.

"Dee hungry, cold." Sam complained trying to get closer to his brother.

"Ok, you two've been out here long enough, there's a storm comin' and you don't wanna be out in it." Bobby told them. "You don't want yer brother gettin' sick do you? I've got some soup and hot chocolate on the table ready to eat."

Dean looked over at his shivering brother and into his puppy dog eyes begging to go inside. Not waiting for Dean to answer, Bobby reached down and picked up the cold child and carried him inside hoping Dean would follow. He left the door open and listened when he heard it close a few minutes later. Bobby went to the table and sat down with Sammy still in his lap and began to feed him some soup to warm him up. Sammy clung to Bobby and opened his mouth waiting for the next spoon full. He didn't know if the kid was even chewing as fast as he was eating. He was like a little bird with his mouth open ready for the next bite. Bobby had put straws in the hot chocolate and held Sammy's cup so he could sip it. He watched Dean stand there for a minute and then sit down in front of the bowl of soup. He sat there for a minute before picking up the spoon and taking a bite. Bobby watched him out of the corner of his eye as he ate the soup and drank his hot chocolate. Sammy was starting to warm up and his head lolled to the side resting on Bobby's chest asleep. Bobby waited until Dean was finished before speaking.

"Son, we need to have a man to man talk." he told Dean getting up to put Sammy on the bed by the living room. He sat down in his chair and waited for Dean to join him. He looked at the boy standing in front of him for a moment before starting to speak, but Dean beat him to it.

"Did a monster kill my Daddy like it did my Momma?" Dean asked bluntly, no emotion in his voice.

Bobby was taken aback at first at how old the boy seemed at times. It was liking talking to an adult instead of a seven year old. He couldn't lie to the kid that would be just wrong.

"I don't know where yer Daddy is son. I've tried to call him, left messages but he hasn't got back to me. I've got hunter friends keeping an eye out for him too. Look kid right now until your Dad comes back; I'm all you and your brother got. And I'll tell ya right now, I would never hurt you or yer brother, so what's say we make the best of the situation?"

Dean stood there looking down at the floor his body stiff and his face unreadable. He looked down at his brother sleeping on the floor and knew he had to do what was best for him. Sammy was his responsibility but he knew he couldn't do it alone. He frowned going over all his options but there was a fear in the back of his mind that his Daddy might not come back. Tears blurred his vision and he tried to keep his small body from trembling and hold in the sob that wanted to be let free.

"Awe hell!" Bobby muttered reaching out and lifting the boy into his lap. He held him close feeling the shiver running through his body and noticed the wetness of his hot tears damping his shirt. At first Dean resisted the comfort but suddenly his shields came down and his body trembled as he silently sobbed into Bobby's chest fisting his flannel shirt in his hands. "It's ok son." he whispered to the boy rubbing small circles on his back trying to calm him. He continued to whisper softly to him and felt his body began to relax and his hitched breathing even out as Dean drifted to sleep. Bobby looked down at how innocent the boy looked as he slept and cupped a hand around his cheek brushing away his tears. His heart ached for these two boys who might very well be orphans for all he knew. _Damn you John Winchester_! Bobby thought madly looking at the two boys in his care. He sat in his chair for nearly two hours holding the boy while he slept and listening to the storm rage outside. Thunder shook the house several times and lightening flashed across the dark sky. Sammy whined and woke up enough to search his brother out and climb into Bobby's lap too. He cuddled each boy in an arm feeling their warmth and slowly steady breathing. It didn't seem right to put them down, the boys needed this even if Dean thought he didn't. Everyone needed human touch and to know someone cared for them.

 **spn**

The storm finally passed and the boys began to stir in his arms. Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes realizing where he was and hopped down. Bobby didn't say anything to him not wanting to lose what ground he had gained. Sammy stretched and yawned looking around for a moment before climbing down and grabbing his trucks holding one out to Dean.

"Play Dee." Sammy asked looking at him expectantly.

"Ok Sammy." he said taking one and joining him on the floor to push the truck around making varooming noises chasing Sammy's truck.

"Well guess I better get some dinner started." Bobby sighed pushing his body up from the chair. He stretched his tired muscles and went to see what he could fix to eat. Not expecting to have the boys this long, he hadn't bought much food. Guess they were going back to the store tomorrow for supplies. He searched through the fridge to see what he could scrap together for them to eat. He had left over mac and cheese and could steam some carrots and broccoli and heat the left over ham steak from the other night along with rolls. Sounded good to him and got to work putting it together.

"Need help?" Dean asked from behind Bobby.

"Damn kid, need to put a bell on ya." Bobby complained as he juggled the bag of carrots in his hands. He saw Dean standing patiently behind him and Sammy was playing near the table pushing his trucks around humming softly to himself. Once he got his senses back, Bobby looked down at the boy before sitting out plates and silverware. "Ya can set the table for me."

"Ok." Dean nodded carefully picking up the plates first and coming back for the silverware. He took a plate and sat it in front of each chair and then put the silverware beside it placing a napkin under it. Once he was satisfied, he turned back to Bobby waiting for more tasks.

"Wanna get you guys somethin' to drink? There's juice or milk in the fridge."

"Sammy should have milk, he needs it." Dean stated taking out the milk carton and going to the dish strainer for the cup with a lid Bobby had bought.

"I thirty." Sammy popped up when he saw the milk.

"You have to wait until we eat." Dean told him sitting the cup on the table.

"Milk." he whined poking out his lower lip.

"No, now come on let's go wash our hands." Dean told him reaching for his hand. Sammy jerked his hand away and stomped his foot at Dean. Bobby watched as Dean squared his shoulders and glared at Sammy sternly before holding out his hand not saying a word. Sammy stood there a second huffing before taking his hand and letting him lead him to the bathroom.

Bobby shook his head amazed at how Dean could speak without saying a single word. He was doing his best to raise Sammy right and discipline him. It was a shame the boy had to be a father, along with a brother to his sibling. He finished the meal and had it on the table when they came back into the kitchen. Sammy was grinning with delight as Bobby sat him onto the pillow ready to chow down. Bobby wondered if he ate so fast and so much because he wasn't sure when he'd get his next meal.

 **spn**

"You guys wanna help me in the garage today?" Bobby asked them as they ate their oatmeal.

"Outside!" Sammy yelled happily clapping his hands together.

"Only if you mind and stay were I can see you." he told the boy.

"I will."

"You ever worked on a car Dean?"

"No sir, Daddy says I'm too little still."

"Well you can help me by handing me tools." he said getting up to put his bowl in the sink. "You two done?"

"Yep."

"Yes sir."

"Ok then, we'll do the dishes when we come back in, get yer shoes on an' your long sleeved shirts."

"C'mon Sammy, let's put your shoes on." Dean said slipping from his chair and helping him down. They went into the living room looking for his shoes. "Did you leave them down here last night?"

"Don't know." Sammy chattered bouncing around excited to go outside.

By the time Bobby got into the living room, Dean had both of them ready to go outside. He picked up Sammy's trucks figuring he could play with them while he worked on the car that needed fixed. Bobby looked down and his heart swelled when Dean reached out and took his hand as they walked toward the garage.

"Ok, let's get the door open an' see what we got." Bobby said hitting the button to raise the garage door. He made sure the boys stayed by his side until it was up and stopped. "Sammy you can play right here and no running off, you hear?"

"Yes sir." he mimicked his brother plopping down in front of the door where Bobby sat his trucks.

"Ok Dean you know the names of tools?" he asked going to a tool box and opening it.

"Maybe." Dean said slowly eyeing the full tool box.

"Quick refresher then, screw drivers, flat and cross point, wrenches, hammer, torque wrench, adjustable wrench, and ratchet so when I ask for one, hand it to me." he said as he looked into the engine bay. "Ok hand me a cross point screw driver."

Dean looked into the box and pulled out the screw driver handing it to him. He watched him as much as he could, standing on his tip toes to see. Bobby kept an eye on the youngest Winchester as he played in the dirt with his trucks. Seeing how interested Dean was with what he was doing, he got a crate and sat it in front of the bumper so he could stand on it. Dean hopped up on the crate and stared intently at the engine and what Bobby was doing. He began to name the parts and what they did as Dean listened storing everything in his head. He continued to get down and get the tools Bobby needed while also glancing at his brother to be sure he behaved. Dean was drinking in the lesson on the engine like a sponge. He wanted to learn that much was certain.

A familiar rumble turned down the driveway and Bobby looked toward the house. He wiped his hands and stepped to the door seeing a shiny, black Impala pull to a stop in front of the house.

"Daddy!" both boys cried out as they both ran toward the car.

Bobby watched John get out of the car noticing what looked like a bandage wrapped around his head partly covered by his dark hair. He tossed the rag on the tool box and made his way toward the man.

"It's good to see ya too boys." John was telling his sons as Bobby walked toward them.

"New shoes Daddy." Sammy gushed holding up his foot for him to see.

"I see Sammy, they're nice." John said rising up with Sammy in his arm and Dean clutching his other one.

"'bout time ya got here." Bobby growled. "What happened to ya?" he asked nodding to his head.

"Long story, thanks for taking care of my boys."

"C'mon in, coffee should still be hot." Bobby grumbled heading up the steps. "You couldn't answer yer damn phone?"

"Had to get rid of it so I couldn't be tracked." John told him following him inside.

"Daddy, want me to get ya a beer?" Dean asked looking lovingly up at his father.

"No Dean, coffee'll be fine. Have you two been good?" he asked him.

"Yes sir. Uncle Bobby was teachin' me about a car engine." he said smiling up at him.

"That's good son, pretty soon you'll be working on the Impala." he sighed sitting down heavily like he was exhausted.

"It's almost lunch time, why don't I order a couple of pizzas?"

"Pizza! I hungry!" Sammy clapped jumping in John's lap.

"You're always hungry squirt." Bobby chuckled plucking a menu off the fridge and hunting up the cordless phone to call.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked his father a serious look on his face as he looked him over seeing he was favoring his left side.

"I'm good Dean, don't worry." he told him ruffling his hair. "That a new shirt?"

"Yes, Uncle Bobby got a few things. I've been helping him to pay him back." he said proudly.

"That's real good son, but I'll give him some money for them."

"Food'll be here in thirty minutes." Bobby told them stepping back into the kitchen. "Why don't you boys go play in the other room and wait for the pizza?"

"Alright." Dean said looking at Bobby and then to his Dad. He knew they were going to talk about something they didn't want him to hear. "C'mon Sammy, we can watch for the delivery guy." he said steering his brother from the room but not before giving both the adults a knowing look.

 **spn**

"That's one smart kid there." Bobby commented sitting down beside John. "Wanna tell me what the hell happened and why you didn't call?"

"I couldn't, I was afraid it might be traced and put you and the boys in danger."

"What did you get yerself into?"

"I was closing in on the bastard, got ambushed but got away. I had to lay low and take care of my injures. I couldn't chance leading them here so I drove to random places trying to throw them off the trail. Pretty sure I lost them a day ago."

"You need any medical attention?"

"No, I'm good, nothing broken at least. Think I had a slight concussion, but it's better now."

"Why don't ya plan on staying the night, get some rest. Ya should be safe here, got the place warded and protected."

"Thanks, I might do that." he answered rubbing a hand down his face.

"Ya know it's not good for them boys dragging them with ya from one hunt to another. What if ya'd left them at some motel and didn't make it back? What then? They're too young for this."

"What else can I do? I've gotta keep them safe."

"Leave them with me." he suggested not even sure why he said that.

"What?" he growled starting to get hostile. "I can't leave my boys with you." he scoffed.

"Why not? You could use here as a base, Dean needs to be in school, around other kids, acting like the kid he is, not an adult. You know he asked me if you had been killed by a monster. Do you know what that's doing to the boy?" Bobby asked raising his voice slightly. "Think of the boys and the life you're forcing them to live." he said quieter getting up to go check on the boys.

"I don't know, let me think 'bout it." John decided sipping his coffee as his mind raced down different paths deciding what he should do. How could he leave his boys? How could he protect them and hunt down the demon that killed the love of his life? What was he to do? He rubbed his throbbing head that seemed to pound harder the more he mulled things over. He couldn't think straight right now, he needed to eat and rest.

"Pizza!" his youngest yelled from the other room. "Food!"

"Yeah Sammy, we're having pizza tonight." his oldest told him

John smiled hearing the voices of his sons in the other room. It was going to be nice to sit down for a meal with them, even if it was just takeout and be a family for a while.

 **The End**


End file.
